Laundromat Curiosity
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: I'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck AU


Laura was a little scared.

Granted being a student at Silas she has been exposed to some pretty weird and terrifying things that has left probably a little more desensitized to these things than normal people. I mean how many people could say that their garden club was infested with trolls (who by the way love to bite ankles) and continue on with their day as if someone told you it might rain today. If her dad knew half the stuff that went on over here an unnecessary supply of bear spray would be the least of her problems.

But she's getting off track.

It was a normal Thursday night, and knowing that she didn't have any morning classes the next day she did what she did every Thursday. Laundry.

Silas was a big campus so you could probably tell that the laundry room was almost always crowded. But after 10pm on a Thursday the crowd seemed to thin out, and in Laura's expert opinion, it was the best time to use the place. There are a couple of faces she recognizes whenever she comes in and they sometimes nod in her direction, another thing she can count on is that her washer and dryer will be free.

Of course they're not really hers but like her seat in her Lit class, (second row on the left end, the perfect position to "accidentally" let her eyes drift to her super cute TA) after using it consistently all this time people should know not to use them on Thursday after 10pm.

So there she was in a tank and a pair of shorts that barely covered her thighs and flip flops lugging her unusually heavy laundry bag. Carmilla had been "borrowing" her clothes again she thinks with an eye roll. When she makes it to her washer she freezes and her hear stutter in her chest.

Standing right in front of her was her really cute Lit TA Danny Lawrence. And while that was enough to make her a feel like a fish out of water Laura took notice of the clothes Danny was about to toss in the washer, a mixture of shirts and pants and a few socks, tainted red and looking worse for the wear.

Laura gaped at the clothes, confused and a little scared but unable to tear her eyes away. And that's when Danny decided to turn in her direction and greet her.

"Oh, hey Hollis what's up?"

As expected Laura tripped over her words and used way too many hand gestures as she tried to respond to the greeting. Danny just smiled at her and Laura felt her knees weaken. But she was reminded of her previous train of thought when her eye caught sight of a blooming bruise on Danny's arm and a bandage placed right above her eyebrow.

"Um, what's going on with…" Laura trailed off while gesturing to the clothes, she was sure there was a reasonable explanation for the soiled garments that didn't involve the Zetas and swords and an impromptu war that ended with Kirsch's body somewhere in a ditch, not that Laura thought that happened (but she wouldn't be too surprised if it did, things have been really tense between those two groups lately).

Danny glances at the clothes before she tosses them into the machine.

"Harpies" is all she says, and Laura lets out a quiet 'oh' even though she still doesn't understand. "You know how kids have been complaining about their book bags being stolen and how they always look scratched up?" Laura nods, "Well when we went on patrol tonight we came across a giant birds nest made of projects and term papers. Then Sam thought it would be a good idea to return the papers to their owners. Personally I thought it was a bad idea because a giant bird nest usually equates to something equally big and most likely dangerous, but Mel was like, 'Come on Lawrence we can handle whatever comes at us.' And well you can guess what happened next." Danny trails off with a little smile on her face.

"Oh, wow is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, few cuts and bruises here and there but everyone is fine."

"And the Harpies…"

"Gone for now. We ended up burning the nest and they flew off into the night."

They both look at each other for a while and then break out laughing.

"What is wrong with this school?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Hollis" Danny glances at the laundry bag Laura had next to her and then into the washing machine, "Ya know these are probably a lost cause, you can use the machine if you want."

"Really?"

Danny pulls the clothes out of the washer and walks the short distance to the trash can tossing them in there. "Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks Danny" They smile at each other again as Laura puts her clothes into the washer. "Um if you're not doing anything for the rest of the night after I finish up here we could go to my dorm-" Danny smirks at her and Laura trips over her words trying to finish her sentence, "I mean so I can check your wounds and plus we could watch this show I've been meaning to check out, Agent Carter"

Danny's eyes light up in delight, "Yeah that sounds great."

Laura can't wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **MC:** daily reminder I'm still hollence af, and I would also like to announce that I am NOT liking the death foreshadowing surrounding Danny Lawrence, she is very precious to me and must be protected at all costs, that is all.


End file.
